Shattered:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Bo is temporarily paralyzed, Will it change the Dukes's world forever? Rev it up, and find out, Y'all, Welcome to Hazzard County, Please R&R, I want to hear all of your opinions, and thoughts on this, IT'S COMPLETED!


Shattered:

The Dukes, and Cooter were at Hazzard County Beach having a Picnic and also having some fun, and they were enjoying the nice sunny day in Hazzard County, Georgia. Bo said, "Can we have some Fried Chicken now, Daisy?" and the Brunette beauty said with a smile, "Of course", and everyone made their plates, and ate on their blanket, and then Jesse was relaxing, and everyone else was playing some Volleyball.

Meanwhile, a group of College students were having a picnic of their own, on the rock in the middle of the ocean, they used the Jetty to get there, and they were also drinking nonstop, and a guy named, Matt, said, "I bet you I can balanced myself while walking around this rock", and a girl named, Shelia, said, "Do it!" and everyone chimed in, "Do it", and he started to do it, and he did it 2 times, and when he was gonna complete his third turn, when he was having trouble, another girl named, Debbie, said, "Come on, Matt, that's enough, sit down", and another guy named Conner, said, "Yeah, come on, it's dangerous", and Shelia agreed, and Matt said, "OK", and he was almost back to the spot when he fell in, and the girls screamed, and Conner went in, and was having trouble himself, and then a wave came, and knocked the girls in, and all of them were screaming on the top of their lungs, **_"Help! Help us, please!"_** the Dukes, and Cooter heard the screams, and sprang into action.

Bo said, "Cooter, come with us, and Uncle Jesse, call for an ambulance, tell them that we are at Hazzard County Beach, and we have 4 people who are in trouble, and need help", and they all did their tasks, and Luke got Debbie, and he told her, "Please stay calm, I will get you out of here", and Daisy got Conner, and said, "Sugar, don't be scared, I got you", and Cooter said to a terrified Matt, "Partner, hang on, we will get out of here", and they were successful, and got them up the mountain, and meanwhile, Bo said to Shelia, "I am here, I am here, Darling, relax now", and she kept repeating, **_"Help me!"_**, and then he said giving his hand to her, "Come on now, take it", and she did, and as they were making their way in, Daisy saw another wave coming and she screaming out, **_"Bo, watch out!"_**, but it was too late the wave knocked Bo against the Jetty, and under, and Shelia grabbed a hold, and yelled, **_"Help me, help me, please!"_**, and Daisy with horror in her eyes, yelled to Luke and Cooter, **_"Guys, Bo is in trouble!"_**, and she dove in right after her baby cousin.

Luke said to his friend, "Coot, let's go", and Cooter got Shelia and had her up the mountain in no time, and he swam back to help his friends, "Bo, how are you feeling, Honey?" and Bo said tiredly, "I can't… I can't feel my legs", and Daisy saw Luke and Cooter coming, she shouted, **_"He can't feel his legs, he can't feel his legs, be careful!"_** and the Paramedics arrived in no time, and were on the beach, and Cooter, and Luke helped Daisy bring in Bo, and all four of them grunted as they got Bo on the Gurney, and they had him up the mountain, by a rope, and Luke said, "It will be okay, Bo", and Daisy said, "Hang in, Sugar", and Cooter said, "Just rest, Partner", and they followed the Paramedics up the mountain as they were raising Bo up there.

Meanwhile Enos was helping out at the farm, and At Tri-County Hospital, the Dukes and Cooter were waiting on any word about Bo, and they were nervous, and then Jesse calmed himself down, and said to the three young people, "Don't worry, Bo is tough as anyone I know in Hazzard County", and the three young people nodded, and made them feel a little bit better, but not much, and it also made Jesse feel the same, and they kept waiting until Bo's doctor comes into the Waiting Room to talk to them.

Dr. Parker, Bo's doctor, had some tests done, and he was not happy with the results, and he sighed, and thought to himself, **_"I hate this part of my job"_**, and he went into Bo's room, and Bo asked, "OK, Doc, what's the verdict?" and Dr. Parker sighed, and said, "I had some tests done on your spine, and it's not good, you suffered some swelling on lower back, and it also pinched the nerves from the impact of hitting the Jetty, and I am sorry to tell you this, Bo, but you are temporarily paralyzed", and Bo was in shock, and said, "But I will walk again, right?", and the doctor said, "In cases like this, the recovery rate is 10", and Bo said, "What about Rehab?", and Dr Parker replied, "It will help you with your way of life, but slim for walking", and Bo was in tears, and Dr. Parker said, "Do you want me to tell your family?", and Bo nodded sniffling, and Dr. Parker said, "I will leave you alone so you can process this, try to get some rest", and he left to go to the Waiting Room, to tell the Dukes, and Cooter the news, and Bo let some tears out, and sobbed, and then he dried his eyes, and went to sleep.

Dr. Parker came into the Waiting Room, and the Dukes, and Cooter knew from the expression on his face, it was bad. Daisy asked, "How's Bo doing?" and the doctor filled them in on Bo's condition, and they were all shocked, and let some tears out, and when Dr. Parker mentioned 10 as his chance of recovering and walking, Luke said amazed, **_"10!"_** and the doctor nodded, and Jesse said, "Well nothing keeps us Dukes down for long, and Bo is a fighter, and he will make it and walk again", and the others agreed. Dr. Parker said, "You guys have to be strong for him, and please make sure he doesn't exhaust himself", and they nodded, and he left, and they let their emotions out, and once they were composed, they went to spend some time with Bo.

Meanwhile, a known Drug Lord named, Santiago was meeting with his top man, Stevenson, who was posing as a F.B.I. man at Hazzard County Park, and he said, "She is somewhere, I want Melinda, I want that brat, if she talks, we will be ruin", and Stevenson said with confidence, "Don't worry, Mr. Santiago, I will take care of it", and Santiago said waving a finger at him, "You better, or you will be put in the ground, Understand? I trust you with this", and the young man replied, "Yes, Sir, I understand perfectly", and they left to have some drinks at the Boar's Nest before heading back to Atlanta.

A couple of weeks later, when Bo was strong enough, he was transferred over to the Atlanta Rehab Center, and when they got inside, "I am gonna get us some sodas", Jesse announces, and he went to find the machines, and Daisy said, "I am gonna get us registered", and Luke said, "I am gonna call Cooter, and let him know we got here safe", and he and Daisy left, and Bo heard a little girl's voice, and he went over to the sound.

Melinda, the little girl, who Santiago wanted was trying to get a stray puppy on the ground, and Bo thought she was the cutest girl in the world, and he rolled over to her, and he said as he scooped up the puppy, "Come here, Darling", and he rolled over to Melinda, and asked, "Does she belong to you?" and she said, "No, I found her here", and he nodded, and he handed the puppy over to her, and he said sticking out his hand, "I am Bo Duke", and Melinda smiled and shook his hand, and said, "I am Melinda Andrews", and then they talked for awhile when two burly men came over, and said, "Come on, Melinda, you are all set", and the other said, "Yeah, you don't want to be late for your first Therapy Session", and she looked at Bo, and said, "Bye, Bo", and the Blond Duke said smiling back, "Bye, Darling", and he listened as the second man, Stevenson, asked, "Is that a new friend?", he indicated to the puppy, and Melinda said shaking her head, "No, I found her", and they made their way to her room, and the other one, Smith told Stevenson, he had a phone call to make, and he took a detour to the phones, and Bo rolled back to his spot, and waited for his family to come back.

Luke and everyone else came back, and Bo filled them in on how he met Melinda, and he told his oldest cousin, "Luke, I have a bad feeling about one of those men, I want you and Cooter do your thing, background check, all of the works", and Luke nodded, and said, "You got it, Cousin", and Bo turned to Jesse, and Daisy, "Uncle Jesse, and Daisy, when you come to visit, I want you to have your ears out, and eyes peeled open", and they nodded, Bo said after awhile, "I hate this waiting" then out of nowhere, a short Blond headed woman came up to them, and said, "Are you here to register?", and Daisy said with a smile, "No, we did that already, thanks" and Jesse said, "We are waiting for his Therapist", and she smiled, and said, "Wait no longer, I am Darlene", and Bo said checking her out amazed, "You're my Therapist?", and she put up her hands and exclaimed out loud, **_"Surprise!"_**, and Luke said with a snicker leaning into him whispering, "Cousin, it looks like you got your work cut out for you, and she looks tough, so your charm won't work on her like the others", and Daisy and Jesse stifled a laugh, and Bo continued to look at her shocked, and Darlene said, "Baby, I am here to work you hard, cause I want to see those buns of yours out of that chair and moving", and she gave him a wink, and they went down to Bo's room.

The next day after Bo got all settled in, he and Darlene went to the Therapy Room, to start his sessions, and he saw all of the other patients, and he whispered, "Do they know I am here?" and Darlene said, "They read the paper on the incident, they think of you as a hero, and also your family", and he nodded, and she said, "Let me introduce you to them, OK?" Bo was hesitant, and he nodded, and she said to the group, "Guys, this Bo Duke, Bo Duke meet the guys", and they all exchanged handshakes, and hellos, and then he went right to work for the day.

Later that night, Daisy was looking into the fire that was burning in their old fireplace, and she was thinking back to the wonderful memories she had with Bo, and she was thinking back to when they were little, and how he protected her from all bad things, and how he took care of her when she got hurt, or sick, and how at the beach, they were doing some exercises, and how she was in the air, and Bo was balancing her on his feet, as he laid on the ground, and they held hands, and they were laughing, and she suddenly was snapped by the present, by Luke calling her name, and she looked over at her older cousin, and he asked, "What's wrong, Daisy?", and she said, "Nothing", and she dried her eyes, and looked back at the fire, and he sat beside her, and said, "You can't lie to me, Daisy Mae Duke", and she said full of emotion, "I miss Bo", and she cried hard into her cousin, and he said, "Ohhh, Honey, it's ok, it's ok to cry for Bo, and miss him, cause I miss him too, but we got to be strong, and believe that Bo will come back stronger as ever, and we have to help him believe that in himself", and she nodded, and they let their emotion out, and sat for a few seconds, and then composed themselves, and then Jesse came to tell them that he is going to bed, and Luke said with a smile to Daisy, "Come on, Good Looking, let's get some rest too", and she smiled and nodded, and they followed Jesse, and they all settled down for some rest.

The next day, Bo was doing his exercises with Darlene as usual, and he wasn't really into it that time, he was staring at an empty wheelchair besides him, and he was thinking back to a time where a friend of his, Byron Carson, got into an accident during a race to see what County was the best, and he was there, heck, he helped pulled his friend out of the car, and Luke was behind him with a Fire Extinguisher, and Cooter was too, and they took care of the burning car, and Bo was comforting his best friend, and then at the hospital, they had a conversation, and it went something like this.

**_Bo entered the room, and found Byron confined by supporters in the bed, and he was listening to his music, and the redhead Driver saw his friend coming in, and he said, "Hey, Buddy", and Bo said, "Hey, Partner, You're listening to some tunes?" and Byron said with a chuckle, "Leslie sneaked this in for me, she knows I can't live without my music", and then Bo got to the point, "What did the Doctor say?" Byron said, "He said I can't ever race again, that was his vocabulary, but he doesn't know the heart of a Driver does he?" he smiled at Bo, and the young Duke smiled back and replied, "No he doesn't", and then there was silence, and then Byron said, "Who won the Overall?" and Bo became serious, and said, "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, Pal….", and Byron was nervous, and Bo said, "Hazzard County", and then Byron smiled, and chuckled, "All right!", and Bo smiled along with him, and then he said, "Leslie, Daisy, Luke and everyone are downstairs, they are all dying to see you, I mean, Are you up for that?", and Byron said with a smile, "Sure, A Victory Party", and then Bo was leaving to get the gang, and Byron stopped him by putting a hand on his arm, "Hey, Bo, Do me a favor?", as he spotted a wheelchair in the corner of the room, and Bo spotted it too, and looked back at him, Byron said anxiously looking at him, "Get rid of that thing for me", and Bo said patting his friend's arm, "Done, it's out of here", and he got the wheelchair, and rolled out backwards, and then left, and Byron let out some tears, and went back to listen some more of his music._**

Bo was snapped back to the present, as he tried to bend his knee, and kicked out, and Darlene said, "Good, Bo, let's keep it going", and then he didn't look at her, but kept staring at the wheelchair, and Darlene caught on, and said simply to her charge, "You know Bo, that wheelchair is not the enemy", and he said, "You know I had a friend who is in a wheelchair, swore to himself that he would walk again, he was kidding himself, and maybe I am kidding myself too about walking again", then Darlene said, "Bo, you don't know that for sure, you could get some feeling back or wiggle a toe, you could walk again, you can't be giving up so soon", and Bo said, "I am facing facts", and Darlene said, "You're giving up, Bo", and Bo suddenly getting angry, **_"I am facing facts!"_**, **_"You're giving up!"_**, Darlene said getting equally angry, and then there was a moment of silence, and Darlene said, "Bo, I could help you with your current back problem, but I can't help you with your other back problem", and Bo said with annoyance, **_"What other back problem!"_**, The Therapist replied, pointing with her finger near his neck, "The one from your neck going down your back", and Bo said, "Why don't you just leave me alone?", and she left to tend her other patients.

Meanwhile Stevenson got all he needed to kill Melinda, and he had one more meeting with Santiago at Hazzard County Park, and he filled him in on Bo Duke, and Santiago said, "Get rid of him too if he becomes a bother", and Stevenson nodded, and Santiago said, "Remember no screw ups, if you screw this up, and we get nailed, I will bury you over there", he said pointing to some Daisies, and Stevenson nodded once more, and they left on the separate ways, and Stevenson is waiting for the perfect moment to carry out his plan to get rid of the little girl.

Meanwhile Bo was doing his exercises on his own, and he was struggling and grunting, and as he was doing this, Daisy came walking in, and was drinking a soda, she asked, "What are you doing, Bo?" and Bo was still struggling, and grunting, and laid back, "I am trying to move my foot", and Daisy said excitingly, "Did you move it? Are you trying? Don't give up", and Bo looked at her, and said, "Did Darlene send you in here?" and Daisy was confused, and said, "What?" and Bo said, "Never mind", and Daisy said, "Here try to knock this soda can over", and she laid beside his feet, and he tried again, and Daisy said, **_"Come on, Bo, you can do it, don't give up!"_** and she kept up the encouragement, until Bo stopped what he was doing, and shouted loudly at her, **_"Would you just leave me alone? and get out of here!"_** and he knocked over the empty can, and Daisy had tears in her eyes immediately, and ran out, and Bo was panting, and then said after her, **_"Daisy!"_**, and he whispered to himself angrily, **_"Dang it!"_**, and he got himself in his wheelchair, and put on his shoes, and started to tie them.

Luke and Jesse were coming in to see Bo, and they saw Daisy coming rushing out, and they stopped her, and Luke said, "Whoa, Daisy, where's the fire?" and Jesse said, "What's wrong? and Daisy said crying, "Bo got mad at me all because I wanted him to move his feet", and she rushed outside, and they went into the Therapy Room, and Jesse asked, "Bo, we just saw Daisy and she was mighty upset", and Bo said, "Yeah, I know it wasn't her fault", and Luke said, "She thinks the world of you", and Bo said, "I know it", and Jesse said, "Make things right between the two of you", and the young Duke said with a nod, "Yes, Sir", and he rolled out of the room towards the outside to find his pretty cousin.

Later that evening at F.B.I. Headquarters, Smith got off the phone, and went straight to his partner's desk, and he said to Stevenson, "Here are the final arrangements for Melinda Andrews", and Stevenson said, "Thanks, Partner", and he waited until Smith was out of sight, and he called up Santiago, "Sir, She is at the Atlanta Rehab Center", and he waited for a response, and then said, "Yes, Sir, I will do that", and then he hung up, got on his coat, and left to start his plan.

Meanwhile Bo found Daisy sitting on a bench watching a Wheelchair Basketball Game going on, and he rolled up to her, and said, "Hey", and she said softly, "Hey", and then he said, "Darling, I don't know who that man was inside who went off on you, but he is gone, and that ain't me, I am so sorry I snapped at you, I am just frustrated with this, and I am trying to beat this, but I promise you I won't give up", and that made Daisy smile that familiar smile that Bo loved, and Bo said with a smile, "That's the smile I know and love", and Daisy said, "Bo, I love you, and forgive you", and Luke and Jesse watched from the sidelines, and smiled at the scene in front of them, and Bo looked over at the game, and he said to Daisy, "Why don't we show these guys a little something?", and Daisy smiled, and nodded, and she rolled him over, and then he said, "Hey, Guys, got room for two more?", and one of the players said with a smile, "Sure", and they all introduced themselves, and started a new game.

The next day, Bo found Melinda had fallen over and her wheelchair was tipped over, and he asked, "You were having a race without me, Darling?", and Melinda said, "I guess so", and she said, "Can you help me, Bo?", and he said, "Sure, Sugar", and he lent her an arm, and she grabbed onto it, and Bo fixed her chair, and got her into it, and then he helped her picked up her cards, and was amazed, "You like NASCAR cards?", and she smiled and said, "Yeah, me and my brother used to go to every race", and then she said, "Hey, Bo, Can you keep a secret?", and he said, "That depends on what it is", she looked around, and said, "I am an important witness for a case, that's one of the reasons I am here", and Bo said, "Then your secret is safe with me", and Melinda said, "Come with me, I know where Nurse Liz has all the good Candy Bars", and Bo nodded, and she said with a smile, "I will race you!", and they raced along the hallway.

Luke and Cooter did what Bo asked, and Cooter did the research on Smith, and he got off the phone, and said, "He's clean", and Luke said, "Stevenson is a mystery, and he comes from place to place, and never got caught", and Cooter said, "I am gonna call Bo", and Luke said, "I am gonna call Jesse, and Daisy, and let them know", and they got to the phones, and made the call, and once they did that, they felt better.

Once Bo got the call from Cooter, he felt better, and he joined Melinda on the hill for their candy bars, and she asked, "Bo, Given the chance to do it again, would you?", and Bo said, "Absolutely", and Melinda said, "Me too, I saved my brother from some gang members, and got shot in the process", and Bo said, "I am so sorry, Honey, but you were a hero", and she said, "I would give any chance to walk again", and Bo said, "You will", and she said, "The doctors given me two chances, Slim and None, and Slim left a long time ago, At least you get to walk again", and then she left to meet Darlene for Therapy, and Bo thought about what she said, and then made a plan to see Darlene later.

Darlene was folding some towels near the pool, and Bo said, "I am not a quitter, and a Duke never quits anything, I want to work again, and I want another a chance, I am so sorry, Darlene", and Darlene looked at him, and said, "OK, We lost so much time, that we need to work double time", and Bo nodded, and Darlene said with a smile, "I will see you later, you are lucky you are cute", and Bo smiled, and rolled his eyes, and left. Then Bo worked hard in the pool, and then on the cycle, and Darlene shook her head "no", and pointed to the gauges, and kept on him to do harder pedaling, and then he and Darlene got to have fun as a reward.

Daisy was rolling Melinda on the walking path near the center, and Stevenson was waiting in his car, and he saw the opportunity in the face, and he drove towards them, and Daisy managed to get Melinda out of the chair, and they hit the ground, and then Stevenson drove away, Melinda asked, "What was that, Daisy?", and Daisy said, "I don't know, Honey, some wacko driver", and Melinda said, "Please don't tell Bo, or Darlene, otherwise we can never do this again", and Daisy nodded, and she helped Melinda into her chair, and then they went inside.

The Dukes, and Enos were playing some cards, and Daisy said, "I don't think you have the 4th Ace", and Bo said, "Check your cards, go ahead and check them", and Daisy did, and let out a yell, and everyone laughed, and Darlene came in, and said, "Visiting Hours were over 15 minutes ago, I can't stretch it any longer", and Jesse said, "Come on, Bo needs his rest, so Darlene can punish him in the morning", and Darlene said cocky, "If he can handle it?", and Bo said with confidence, "I can handle anything you can dish out", and Darlene said with a smile, "We will see, I got to get Melinda from the pool", and Bo said, "Tell her, I am gonna come and see her", and Darlene nodded, and then she left, and then he turned back to his family and friend, "Enos, I really appreciated all of your help on the farm", he said with a smile, and Enos said, "No problem", and Daisy said, "The important thing is you get well", and they kissed each other on the cheek, and Jesse, and Luke agreed, and they left for the elevators.

Nurse Liz said, "Dr. Carter, Melinda's Room is 488, and here is her file", and she handed it over to Stevenson, and Stevenson said with a smile, "Thanks", and he made it to the Elevators, and the Dukes and Enos got off, and Stevenson smiled at them, and Daisy said with smile, "Are you new here on Staff?", and he said, "No, I am just visiting a patient", and then he went off to do his deed.

The Dukes and Enos said their "Goodbyes" once more, and then Bo went over to Nurse Liz's desk, and said, "Nurse Liz, My friend Melinda, told me you have some really good Candy Bars behind there", and she smiled, and said, "Hold on, Mr. Duke", and she bent down to search for them, and said as she was doing that, "Melinda Andrews is very popular tonight", "How's that?", she said, "We have a new doctor on staff", and he said confused, "You mean "Visiting Doctor" don't you?", and she said, "No "Visiting Doctors", Hospital Policy", and he rushed off, and then she said, "Ah, there we are", and she had the bars in her hand, and she found Bo was gone, and she called out to him, "Mr. Duke, your candy bars, Mr. Duke, your candy bars!", and then she shrugged, and put them back for him for later.

Darlene was pushing Melinda towards to her room, and the little girl said, "When is Bo coming?", and Darlene said, "Soon, now put your cards away", and the little girl moaned, and Darlene said, "You can play with them again tomorrow", and when they reached her room, Darlene said, "Here we are", and they went in, and Stevenson grabbed Darlene from behind, and Melinda gasped, and Stevenson had his hand over Darlene's mouth, and then put a finger to his lips, telling her to be silent.

Bo was rushing quickly to Melinda's room, and he found Darlene on the floor, and he asked, "Darlene, Are you ok?", and she woke up and moaned, and put a hand to her head, and she said, "Oh, Bo, he took Melinda, Bo, he has Melinda!", and Bo said, "Call my Cousins, and Deputy Enos Strate, tell them to haul their tails back here", and he left, and Darlene made the call.

Melinda was struggling with a tape over her mouth as Stevenson was pushing her to the Pool, and she checked to see if he was watching her, and he wasn't, Melinda dropped her cards in a trail to help find her, and that was like that, on the way there. She thought to herself, **_"Please, Bo, come and find me"_**, and the rest of the time was silent.

Bo was getting into an Elevator, and began his search, and he pushed the button, and began the first floor, and then was striking out, and when he got on the last floor, he didn't find anything, and then he pushed the button, and he kept pushing it cause it was going so slow, and he exclaimed to himself, **_"Come on! Come on!"_**, and then he got to the Pool, and he found a card, and then stopped, and rolled out, and followed the trail to the Pool Room, and he kept on, until he got to the end.

Meanwhile Stevenson got Melinda in the pool, and was lowering her in the Pool Chair, and she was screaming through her gag, and he was intent on doing his deed, that he wasn't focused on his surroundings, and he had no idea that Bo was on his way to stop him. He was listening to Melinda's screams, and concentrated on what he was doing.

Bo was grunting on his way there, and he was gonna get there, and help his friend, and he was picking up speed, and then he made it, and then he saw Stevenson and what he was doing, and he let out a yell, and knocked him, and himself into the pool, and they fought and struggled, leaving the gun on the surface. Then they came back up surface again, and fought some more, and then Bo knocked him under, and then he got to Melinda, and took the gag off, and freed her, and they both got on to the surface. "Are you ok, Darling?", he asked, and she said, "Uh-Uh, Are you ok?", and Bo was panting, "Never…had…a… better day", and then Stevenson broke surface, and then they fought again, and both reaching for the gun, and Bo was struggling, and as if it was a miracle, he kicked the gun in the pool, and knocked Stevenson out into the pool. Then they heard Darlene's voice breaking in.

"**_That's him, Deputy, that's guy!"_**, Darlene said with a sneer, pointing to Stevenson in the bottom of the pool, and she and the Dukes went to see how Bo, and Melinda was, and she asked as she hugged Melinda, "Oh, Melinda, Are you ok, Are you ok, Sweetie?", and Melinda said with nod, "Yeah, Bo saved my life", and the Therapist smiled, and said looking at Bo, "If he wanted to swim, all he had to do was ask", and Bo, and his cousins laughed, and then Melinda remembered, and said, "Bo, you moved your leg", and he looked at her, and then at Darlene. **_"You kicked the gun in the pool, look!"_**, She exclaimed indicated to the pool, and he, and the Dukes looked, and the young Duke was amazed, and exclaimed, "I did, I kicked the gun in the pool, **_I moved my leg, I moved my leg!_**" and he let some tears, Darlene exclaimed out loud, **_"Yes!"_** and Daisy kissed her cousin, and was speechless, and Luke and Bo exchanged high-fives, and he exclaimed, **_"Yeehaw!"_** and he hugged his cousin, along with Daisy, and they indicated to Darlene and Melinda to join them.

The next day the Van was there to take Bo back to Hazzard, and Darlene was bringing him outside, and when they got out there, he got up, and said, "That sun feels so good", and Darlene said, "Bo Duke, sit down!", and he let a moan, and said, "I can manage now", and he sat back down, she said, "You won't take away my last duty detail, they got to the van, and he said, "I can't believe what I am gonna say, but I am actually gonna miss you", and Darlene said, "I am gonna miss you too, Bo", and he said with emotion, "I wouldn't be getting out of here, if it wasn't for you, thank you", and she nodded and they kissed each other on the cheek, and then she said, "I want you to do your exercise not once day, not twice a day but…", and they said in unison pointing a finger at each other, "Five times a day, keeps the pain away", and she said with a smile, "Yes, it does", and there was a silence, and then she said, "Go on, and walk over there, I want to see those buns of yours moving", and he did as he was told, and then she let out a "MMMMMMM", and Bo turned back with a look on his face, and she said with her hands out in the air, and a smile, "It was worth the wait, Sugar", and he got into the van and left.

Bo got to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and he walked in, and then he was looking at the pictures of the past, and then he got to the end where the bar was, and everyone shouted, **_"Surprise!"_** and he had a smile on his face, and he walked over to them slowly, and he said, "I don't why they called these things walkers…" and he continued to walk until he was in the middle with everyone, he concluded with a wide eyed expression on his face, "I'm doing all of the walking", and everyone laughed, and everyone welcomed him back, and told him he looked good, and Dr. Parker said with a smile, and a "thumbs up" sign, "Looking good, Bo", and Smith said appearing with "Melinda", "Maggie wanted to come and thank you, and so do I, thank you, Bo", and Bo looked at the girl, "Maggie, so that's your real name, I love that even better, and me, and my cousins have something for you", and Luke and Daisy stood besides him, and Luke said, "It ain't much", Daisy said, "But it's from the heart", and Maggie opened and gasped, "Wow! A rookie Jeff Gordon Card", and then she looked at Bo, "Thanks, Bo, I won't ever forget you", and Bo and everyone had tears in their eyes, and he said, "Come here", and they hugged, and he said, "I promise to come and visit you, and we will go to NASCAR Races, OK?", and she nodded, and then Jesse said, "Bo, let's have a race now", and he chuckled, and said, "Ok, Uncle Jesse, You are on", and they began walking and everyone was either cheering "Jesse or Bo", and it was a great and normal day in Hazzard County once again.

End of: Shattered:

**_Balladeer: Everything worked out great, and Bo kept up his promise to Maggie, and they were stuck together like glue, and Bo recovered in time for the Annual County Race, where he took first place, stay tuned for my next adventure, Y'all!_**


End file.
